


The Perfect Venue:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Wedding/Wedding Planning Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anniversary, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Consensual, Dinner, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Surprises, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve surprises Danny & shows the perfect venue for their wedding, What does he say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	The Perfect Venue:

*Summary: Steve surprises Danny & shows the perfect venue for their wedding, What does he say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was taking his fiancée, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams out for their 3 month anniversary. He wanted his lover to be surprised, & excited when he shows him his surprise for him. The Former Seal was excited to show him, Cause he worked so hard on it.

 

Danny, in the meantime, He was curious, & a little bit nervous about what his lover had planned. “Where the hell are we going, Babe ?”, The Five-O Commander took his hand, & kissed it, saying this, as he answered his question.

 

“Don’t worry, Danno, You will like this surprise, I promise you”, Steve with reassurance, & a smile. The Blond did relax after awhile, & enjoyed being with his lover. It felt so good to be in a relationship, & to be happy again.

 

Danny gasped, as soon as they reached their destination, “ ** _Lila’s Garden Meadow_** ?, This is where we had our first date”, Danny said happily, as they got out of the car. Steve said with a knowing smirk, as he pulled his lover closer to him, as they headed inside.

 

“I know, It’s where we admitted our true feelings to each other, So, Tonight, I arranged a tasting for dinner, & dessert for the wedding”, Danny smiled, & said, “Let’s go”. They embraced, & cuddled, & snuggled against each other, as they headed into the resort to have a nice, & romantic evening, & also start planning their wedding.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
